


Time To Leave

by fricklefracklestargirl



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, i didn't realize until now that i forgot to add gou to this fic, now i feel bad, sorry gou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricklefracklestargirl/pseuds/fricklefracklestargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want to see Makoto leave. No matter how much his badgering always annoyed him, he was going to feel odd without Makoto being there to get him in the morning, or keep care of him when he was sick, or stop him from stripping down to swim in public. Makoto had always been a constant in his life, always been right beside him when he needed him even if he didn’t admit he needed him. He almost wanted to selfishly ask him to stay, but that wasn’t fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I made this before the new season came out, when there was a bunch of speculation (I suppose there still is??) about Makoto heading off to Tokyo. I saw a post on tumblr that sort of sparked up inspiration in my brain and this happened. So, yeah. Sorry for any errors you may come across!

Makoto dropped his bags carefully onto the train station’s floor before turning to his friends with a wide smile. They were all quiet for a moment, Rin awkwardly scratching the back of his head, Nagisa looked to be on the verge of tears, and Rei with his calculated frown. His green eyes reached over to Haru instinctively and saw him looking away from everyone, including himself, a small frown traced on his lips. He smiled softly at his best friend before being shocked out of his stance by Nagisa nearly tackling him in a hug, crying out, “Oh Mako-chan, I’m gonna miss you so much! You’re not allowed to forget any of us when you go off and make a bunch of new friends and and--”

“Nagisa,” Rei scolded, “stop being so frantic. I’m sure Makoto won’t forget any of us...right?”

Nagisa pulled away far enough to catch the expression on Makoto’s face. Makoto was soon moving his lips back into a warm smile, “I could never forget you guys. I’ll make sure to call you guys as frequently as I can and I’ll be back to visit, so don’t worry.”

“I just can’t believe you’re going to Tokyo,” Rin muttered, sighing softly. He smiled only slightly as he said, red eyes looking away in his embarrassment, “Things just won’t be the same around here without you.”

“It certainly won’t be the same without you guys. You and Haru are going to the same school, so at least you’ll have each other with you. I am a little nervous about this.”

This time, Rin grinned and Makoto knew he would miss the shark-toothed grin. Rin moved on to say, “Trust me Makoto, you won’t have any trouble making friends. They’ll love ya.”

“Mako-chan’s too sweet not to love!” Nagisa exclaimed happily, tears still plucking at his eyes.

It was then Rin took a glance over at Haru, who had yet to say anything. He glanced at everyone before moving forward to embrace Makoto with Nagisa. After a moment or so, Rei joined in, and the hug lasted for a long while before they all pulled apart. Makoto smiled happily, though a few tears lingered in his eyes as well. Haru still stood away from them, now staring at his feet.

“We’ll miss you,” Rei announced for them with a sad smile, Nagisa bobbing his head in agreement and Rin grinning as well.

The three of them waved as they walked towards the entrance of the train station. Rin faltered, glancing between Haru and Makoto, but soon he was smiling softly, muttering “dorks” under his breath as he left.

Soon, it was just the two of them and Haru was at a loss for words. Everyone else’s words were so perfectly said, he couldn’t figure out what to say. He was never really good with words.

He didn’t want to see Makoto leave. No matter how much his badgering always annoyed him, he was going to feel odd without Makoto being there to get him in the morning, or keep care of him when he was sick, or stop him from stripping down to swim in public. Makoto had always been a constant in his life, always been right beside him when he needed him even if he didn’t admit he needed him. He almost wanted to selfishly ask him to stay, but that wasn’t fair.

Makoto was right, Haru would still be around to see Nagisa and Rei, and he’d probably see Rin at their school. They would be there and that comforted him. When Makoto got accepted to a school in Tokyo, Haru had been shocked to say the least. Makoto had even been greatly considering it, which created a sinking feeling in him that he hadn’t been able to describe nor admit to. Makoto had eventually told him he would be going and Haru was displeased for a while and couldn’t peg why.

He came to the realization that if Makoto went to Tokyo, he wouldn’t be there anymore. He wouldn’t be there all the time. Makoto’s presence in his life would be changing to phone calls, video chatting, and visits when he was home. Makoto had jokingly said that Haru would have to pay attention to his cell phone a bit more, he just didn’t know that Haru was planning on keeping it near him just for Makoto’s sake. It wasn’t like he couldn’t function without Makoto, but he definitely would miss him always being there.

Haru finally lifted his head, his blue eyes connecting with those soft green ones he knows so well. Makoto said softly, “I am going to be leaving soon, Haru-chan.”

“Drop the chan,” Haru says, out of habit more than anything. He’s only met with another smile.

“Haruka,” Makoto lets out a breathy sigh, “I’ll...I’m gonna miss you a lot.”

Haru turns away again, denying the warmth in his cheeks. “We’ll still see each other. We have phones. It’s not as if you’re leaving forever.”

Makoto chuckles, glancing away in thought, “I know. Please try not to strip in public. I know you love to swim, but you could get in trouble for that. Swim in an indoor pool during winter, I told Rin to make sure you don’t go swimming outside when it’s cold. Oh and--”

“Makoto.”

Makoto meets Haru’s eyes once more, his checklist built off of worry fading away as he gazed over his best friend’s face. Haru had a small frown on his lips, his blue eyes shining brightly. Makoto swiftly moved forward, smiling as he heard a small gasp when he pulled Haru into a hug. He felt hesitant arms wrap around his middle and he smiled wider, tears begging to come out of his eyes, but he refused them. He could hear the train coming, so he slowly, but surely, pulled away ever so slightly, glancing down at Haru. He mumbled, “I’ll call you when I get there.”

“I know.”

He pulled away fully this time, picking up his bags. Haru watched for a moment, let his own tiny smile make its way to his face. Makoto lifted his head and softly let out, “Bye, Haru-chan.”

“Bye Makoto.”

Makoto turned away, walking towards the train with his bags. Just before he got out of earshot, he heard Haru say, “I’ll miss you too, Makoto.”

He turned his head one last time, smiling brightly at his best friend and then heading on his way to the train. Haru didn’t leave the station until the train was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you were disappointed there wasn't a kiss or something. It was mostly my speculation on what would happen.  
> (You tis can find me on tumblr at theswootasticalstargirl and theamazingwritingshtuff. Feel free to check meh out if ya want. )


End file.
